


Epilogue: Trade Earth for Atlantis

by Sealie



Series: sga/traders [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Traders (TV 1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/pseuds/Sealie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate Atlantis/Traders crossover no' 11 Epilogue [voyage par mer segment]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue: Trade Earth for Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: none
> 
> Teeny, tiny little epilogue. But Grant's adventures are not over, since Grant is actually now on Atlantis and there is stuff to explore.

**Trade Earth for Atlantis**   
**  
by Sealie   
**

“Come on, Grant! Come on, Grant!”

Deliberately, Grant slowed to an ambling pace. Carson’s lips carved in an evil grin. At the end of the corridor, Rodney turned and actually stamped his foot.

“Do you want to see Atlantis or not?”

Laughing merrily, but without a sound, Grant suddenly raced forwards. Rodney’s eyes widened for a heartbeat and then he was off in the mad chase of much younger cousins. Carson couldn’t help speeding up; he was not going to miss this – seeing their snowflake city from mid-air was a treat.

When he entered the observation deck, Grant was plastered up against the window, nose pushed up, fingers splayed, awestruck.

Rodney bounced up on his toes, grinning. ‘Grant likes my City. Grant likes my City’ his body language proclaimed. Carson slid forward so he could see Grant’s face. He was delightfully enthralled.

“You’ll get to meet Radek and Miko – you’ll like Miko. And Teyla. Teyla’s the leader of the Athosians, but she also on my team.”

Carson smiled at the possessive, and wondered what Sheppard would say if he was not on the bridge, lounging next to the pilot, watching his every move.

“Teyla’s got this serene – I’m humouring the idiots thing going on – but I can understand that apart from when she’s aiming it at me. If she asks you to train, just say ‘no’.” Rodney shot a glance at Grant. “Okay, just shake your head emphatically.”

The ship decelerated rapidly, the inertial dampeners almost smoothing the sensation to nothingness. As one Carson and Rodney each rested a hand on the viewport.

Carson let out a low laugh.

“Must have let Sheppard take the wheel.” Rodney gripped.

The Daedalus swooped to the left and all they could see was the wide expanse of the Atlantean Ocean. The grey blue sea arcing to a blurring horizon.

“Well, I suppose we should get our bags,” Rodney said pragmatically. “We’re going to land on the North Pier. Come on, Grant.”

~*~ ATLANTIS ~*~

End epilogue


End file.
